


Live Show

by Self_Aware_Protagonist



Series: The Webcam Adventures [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Aware_Protagonist/pseuds/Self_Aware_Protagonist
Summary: Demyx realizes how small the world really is when a special someone proposes a visit.





	Live Show

Months had passed since that amazing night when Zexion had invited Demyx to see a special performance. Since then, they had exchanged multiple forms of communication: Skype, Snapchat, and eventually normal phone numbers. Eventually, their interactions became less about Zexion putting on a show and more about just talking, though every interaction still ended in some kind of sexual exchange. If it could be considered a relationship, neither of them had openly said so. 

On an ordinary night, Demyx tore off his work clothes and plopped into his bed, immediately checking his Snapchat for any new pics Zexion had sent. To his delight, Zexion had sent a few shots earlier that day of him in a dressing room wearing nothing but new lace lingerie. The captions read: "What do u think?". The blood had rushed from the pit of Demyx's stomach to a lower area. Reclined on his bed, Demyx snapped a pic of the result. He captioned the pic, "Same as always, Zexy" and added a winking emoji.

Not but seconds later, his phone rang for a Skype call from Zexion. 

"Hey," Zexion's smooth, silken voice filled Demyx with joy. As they had become closer, Zexion grew more comfortable speaking. Part of his allure had been his silence, but Demyx much preferred to hear the man's voice. 

"Hey," Demyx responded simply.

"You up for a little show? I'm home now. I went ahead and bought both sets I showed you; I figured I should treat myself a bit after a stressful week at work." Zexion proposed.

"I'd love to, but I'm starving right now; I'm gonna make myself something quick, then we can get right to it." Demyx decided. "Do you want me to bring my phone into the kitchen?"

"I'd love to watch you cook like my little housewife." Zexion joked.

The thought of Zexion coming home to find Demyx cooking in the kitchen wearing an apron (perhaps nothing else) made Demyx snicker. "One hundred percent of housewives - or house-husbands - cook better than I do. You would not want to be married to me."

Demyx strode into the kitchen, his phone delicately balanced in his fingertips, when Zexion suddenly said, "Why not?"

"Huh? What do you mean, 'why not'?" Demyx asked.

"What makes you think I don't want to be married to you?" Zexion wondered.

Blood rushed to Demyx's cheeks. "Wh-what, are you proposing to me?" He laughed a little too loudly.

"No, I'm just wondering." Zexion replied simply.

"Oh...I'm just not the domestic type." Demyx said. "Actually, I just remembered I was going to ask you something: where do you work? We've known each other for months now and I can't believe I never asked you. I guess I couldn't imagine you having a normal white-collar job."

"I work for a computer tech company," Zexion answered, "it's not real well-known: Terra-X Corporation?" 

Demyx nearly threw his phone. "Dude, what the fuck? That's where  _I_ work." 

"What? No way." Zexion dismissed.

"Yes way," Demyx protested in disbelief, "I'm just one of the field guys, but how come I've never seen you where I work? I've been there for, like, six years."

"I work in the sector just outside of Seattle." Zexion explained.

"Oh, I work in the Los Angeles sector. I guess that's why we've never met in real life. But dude, I can't believe we've been working at the same place." Demyx laughed breathlessly, running a hand through his spiky mullet.

"It really is a small world," Zexion agreed.

A smirk stretched across Demyx's lips. "Don't go saying that, I'll get that dumb song stuck in my head."

"What, you mean: 'It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world~'?" Zexion swayed his head side to side as he sang the infernal tune.

"Yes, that. By the way, you have a really cute singing voice." Demyx admitted.

"No I don't," Zexion objected, "I wasn't even trying that hard..."

"But I bet if you actually tried, you'd be amazing." Demyx noted.

Zexion shook his head, his slate fringe swishing side to side. 

"Hey, crazy idea, but...we should meet up. I'll be in Los Angeles because of work for the next month or so. I leave in a week." Zexion offered.

"What? Are you serious?" Demyx's heart nearly busted out of his chest.

"Unless you don't want to," Zexion added quickly.

"No, no! I really want to meet up. Yeah, let's do it. I assume you'll be flying into LAX, right?" Demyx could hardly believe his luck; first it was meeting this guy online and being able to see one of his performances privately, now it was meeting him in person. And maybe given this opportunity, they could become more than just virtual fuck-buddies. 

"Yeah," Zexion replied, "do you...I mean, should I bring some of my special _toys_ to play with...?" 

A lump formed in Demyx's throat. "I-if you want to..."

Zexion's gaze flicked offscreen somewhere. "Actually...it might sound weird, but...do you mind if we try to keep this meeting domestic? Besides, I'd rather avoid explaining the entire suitcase full of sex toys to TSA..." 

"No, I don't mind at all," Demyx answered honestly, "actually, I was going to ask that, too..."

"We'll treat it just like a meeting between two friends." Zexion suggested.

"Yeah, two friends..." Demyx faltered. 

"Is...something wrong?"

Demyx gave him a genuine smile. "No, not at all; I just can't believe how close we've been all this time, and yet have never met until now. I...I truly look forward to it." 

 

The following week could not have passed fast enough. Demyx worked himself to the bone preparing his tiny apartment for Zexion's arrival (though Zexion would probably be staying in the nicest hotel room Terra-X could offer).

Every Friday night, Demyx's for-fun band met up for jam sessions, and a normally-relaxed Demyx would lead. But the Friday night before Zexion's plane flew in, Demyx's fingers jittered on the frets of his guitar.

"Dem, what's wrong? Did you get hooked on coke or something?" Roxas, their nineteen-year-old drummer, asked. 

"Nah, it's just...I'm meeting someone important tomorrow for the first time, and I can't stop thinking about it." Demyx replied.

"Dude, who is it?" Roxas grinned in excitement. "Do we get to meet them?"

"Definitely," Demyx replied. But what would he call Zexion to them, his friend-by-chance-through-crippling-porn-addiction? 

"Oh, you'll see..." Demyx grinned sheepishly. 

"Are we having a jam session or a 'Demyx talks about his feelings' session?" Their singer (and Demyx's ex-girlfriend), Larxene, snapped, throwing the can of beer Demyx had requested earlier into the man's lap.

"Aw Larxene, you're just jealous because Demyx might've found someone far more agreeable than you," the bassist, an older man named Xigbar, retorted casually.

Larxene sneered. "That is _not_ what I said. I'm just saying I could be out with the girls instead of you losers." 

"Nothing's stopping you," Roxas muttered.

"Ay, nice one kiddo!" Xigbar called out.

"You know what, jam session ended. It's still early if you wanna go out, but I gotta get some sleep. I'm meeting Zexion at the airport tomorrow." Demyx jumped to his feet.

"Zexion? Is that her name?" Larxene's voice dripped in poison. 

"Actually, she's a _he_..." Demyx corrected, "and he's...wh-why do you even care? We broke up, like, months ago!" 

Silence in the room chafed against Demyx's skin. "Forget it, I'm leaving." He slung his guitar over his shoulder and slammed the door on his way out. 

 

Waking at an ungodly hour, Demyx scrambled out of bed and rushed through his morning routine as efficiently as possible. He scribbled the name "Zexion" across a blank poster board, which he threw into the backseat of his car, and he careened into the open street on the way to the airport. 

Anxiety replaced the blood in his veins as he waited for Zexion's plane to fly in. He found himself checking the watch he didn't own every second. It wasn't until the plane actually landed for him to remember that he didn't own a watch. 

The passengers flooded out of the gate, but Demyx had his eye on only one: the ink-haired man he had come to fall for. He held the poster board "Say Anything" style, high above his head, when he suddenly became conscious of the onlookers who did not exist. 

Zexion looked up from his phone, directly meeting eyes with Demyx. His mouth gaped slightly from the surprise, and he broke into a slight run to meet Demyx faster.

"H-hey..." Zexion said breathlessly. 

"Hi," Demyx's unrestrained smile greeted the man. 

"Wow...you...I don't know what to say..." Zexion let out a laugh, and Demyx's stomach fluttered.

"You look great in person..." Demyx said, then blushed furiously. "N-not that you don't always look great, just that you look so much better in person. I mean...ugh..." 

Zexion held up a hand. "I know what you're trying to say...thanks." 

"So...can I buy you a coffee or something? I could take you to your hotel, too, if you didn't wanna pay for a taxi." Demyx offered.

"That would be nice, if you don't mind," Zexion agreed.

"It's all on me," Demyx assured. "Just tell me where to go."

Zexion chuckled. "For once, I'm the one calling the shots."

 

Their first stop was one of the local Starbucks, where Demyx attempted to casually order something he knew wouldn't stink up his breath - just in case. Zexion ordered some kind of frappuccino that Demyx didn't bother to learn the name of.

"S-so...between working at Terra-X and doing - night shows - what else do you do? Do you have any hobbies, or...?" Demyx asked, his voice shaking.

"I-it's kind of silly," Zexion toyed with his hair, "but I'm trying to write a mystery novel..."

"Really? That's awesome. Are you going to publish it?" Demyx's face lit up in interest. 

"I'm going to try," Zexion answered.

"Would you let me read it sometime...?" Demyx tread cautiously, knowing many of his friends who wrote for fun were so self-conscious about their writing that they barely let anyone read it. 

Zexion's cheeks turned pink. "I...yeah, why not?" 

"Really, you mean it?" Demyx's face lit up brighter.

"Yeah, if you let me meet your band members." Zexion offered.

"Of course! They really wanted to meet you," Demyx agreed, but remembered Larxene's "enthusiasm". 

"You told them about me?" Zexion asked.

"Well...as of yesterday, yes. I wasn't sure how to introduce you," Demyx laughed nervously. "I mean, you're not really my boyfriend, but you're more than just a friend to me...I mean, do you consider me a friend?"

Zexion stared down at his drink. "Yeah, I think so." 

Demyx's heart sank slightly. "Oh...okay..."

"O-oh no, I didn't mean to make you upset," Zexion interjected, "I do think of you as a friend. You're...more than that. I suppose it is kind of a strange relationship between us, halfway between friends and boyfriends."

"Y-yeah," Demyx laughed, "have you...ever had a boyfriend?" 

"Once, a long time ago," Zexion answered. "His name was Lexaeus, and he was -  _very_ different from you." 

"What does that mean? He didn't have my charisma, my stunning good looks?" Demyx waved a hand under his chin.

Zexion laughed an honest laugh. "No, I suppose he didn't. He was much like me, actually - quiet, reserved, spoke only when necessary, really - but not like me in body structure; he was really beefy, and sculpted like a god..."

"So...can I ask why you broke up?" Demyx's voice was quiet.

"You can probably guess, but lack of communication," Zexion answered.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Demyx mumbled.

"Ehh, it happens," Zexion shrugged, sipping his drink. "What about you? Any boyfriends? Girlfriends?"

"One boyfriend and one girlfriend," Demyx replied, "the boyfriend was this guy named Seifer who I went to high school with; it wasn't so much a relationship, more like a mutual handjob-blowjob exchange."

Zexion snorted in his frappuccino. 

"The girlfriend...well..." Demyx scratched the back of his head. "Her name was Larxene, and we're still kind of friends...she's the lead singer in my band, and we broke up months ago...actually, it wasn't long after we broke up that I found...you..."

Demyx looked askance, ashamed.

Zexion gently placed his hand on Demyx's, and they met eyes. 

"I'm glad I met you," he murmured. 

Demyx's cheeks flushed. "Y-yeah, me too. Well, where to next?" 

"I'd like to take a stroll through the park." Zexion suggested.

"Let's go," Demyx agreed.

 

Strolling through the park, Demyx's hand itched to touch Zexion's again. Demyx felt like he was in middle school again, aching for the slightest bit of intimacy. 

All the while, Demyx happily listened to Zexion talk about his interests. His hand drifted closer and closer to Zexion's; unfortunately, Zexion talked with his hands a lot. He grew so desperate to hold Zexion's hand that he pointed it out.

"Oh...I guess I'm just a walking stereotype, but my mom's side of the family is all Italian," Zexion laughed, "in fact, my parents argued whether my name should be 'Zexion' or 'Ienzo', but 'Ienzo' turned out to be my middle name."

Demyx nodded. "S-speaking of hands...c-can I hold yours?"

Zexion stopped walking. "Demyx...are you asking to hold my hand like a middle schooler?"

"N-no!" Demyx stammered, cheeks burning.

"Because I was gonna give you points for that cheesy pickup line..." Zexion continued. 

"What?!"

Laughing, Zexion slipped his hand into Demyx's and squeezed it.

"Thanks..." Demyx said sheepishly. "Your laugh is so cute..."

Zexion stopped laughing. "No it's not."

"Yes it is. And your singing voice is amazing." Demyx added.

"No," Zexion refused.

"Yes," Demyx insisted, squeezing Zexion's hand.

"Come on, it's getting late; I gotta find someplace to get dinner." Zexion nudged Demyx.

"Why don't you come over to my place? I can cook for you like a little housewife." Demyx nudged him back.

"That sounds nice, are you sure you don't mind?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, it's not problem. You can come over every night if you want." Demyx assured.

"Alright..." Zexion nudged Demyx again, and Demyx blushed deeper.

 

At around five o' clock, the two arrived at Demyx's apartment.

"It's probably not any bigger in real life than it is on camera," Demyx joked.

"It's nice," Zexion offered, taking a seat in the tiny kitchen. 

Demyx rummaged through the cabinets and fridge for ingredients. He bent into the fridge, searching deeper. "I promise this isn't a direct jab to your Italian heritage, but how do you feel about spaghetti for dinner?" 

Zexion crinkled his nose. "I hate spaghetti..."

Demyx's heart fell again. "Oh...well, what about - "

"I was joking." Zexion cut in.

Demyx straightened, immediately whacking his head on a shelf. 

"Are you okay?" Zexion rushed to Demyx's side as he carefully removed himself from the fridge.

Demyx groaned and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm okay..."

"Spaghetti sounds great." Zexion agreed.

After dinner, the two rested on Demyx's couch, Demyx itching to put his arm around Zexion while they talked. He considered doing the old yawning trick, but he had already pulled one middle school trick. 

Then, to Demyx's surprise, Zexion scooted over, sidling up to Demyx.

"H-huh? What's this about?" Demyx stammered. 

"Isn't this what you want? You know, you should really use your words more..." Zexion hinted.

"O-oh, yeah...sorry..." Demyx mumbled.

Zexion turned to face him, leaning in and kissing his lips quickly.

Bewildered, Demyx stared at the man. "Wh-what?"

"Kiss me again." Zexion murmured.

Demyx answered by leaning in, capturing Zexion's lips in his. Zexion threw his arms around Zexion, pulling him closer. 

Demyx ran his tongue along Zexion's bottom lip, and Zexion's lips parted. Eagerly, Demyx slid his tongue inside. Zexion's grip tightened, and Demyx's hands slid down Zexion's back. 

The two pulled back for a moment, staring hazily into each other's eyes.

Zexion collided into Demyx again, moaning softly. Demyx's hands slid down Zexion's lower back, smoothing over Zexion's ass.

Suddenly, Zexion broke away and pushed Demyx back. 

"S-sorry, but I really should be getting back..." Zexion stammered.

Shocked, Demyx could only nod.

"I...I'll see you tomorrow..." Zexion said, standing and hurrying to the door.

"S-see ya..." Demyx mumbled.

The door slammed shut, and Demyx threw himself back onto the couch. He covered his face with his hands, wondering what on earth he did wrong.

 

The next day, Demyx introduced Zexion to his band members.

"Everyone, this is Zexion, my..." he faltered.

"I'm his boyfriend." Zexion answered.

Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin. Had Zexion forgiven him for whatever had pushed him away the previous night? "Y-yeah..." 

Roxas jumped to his feet, shaking Zexion's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas." 

"I'm Xigbar," Xigbar said, shaking Zexion's hand firmly.

Zexion's inky eyes drifted over to Larxene pouring in the corner. "You must be Larxene," he observed, "it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Demyx could feel the tension growing thick between them.

"Oh no," Larxene purred, "the pleasure is _all_ mine..."

"Do you mind if we perform a song for you?" Demyx asked.

"Not at all," Zexion agreed, taking a seat in front of the instruments. 

"Which one?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh, how about 'Late Night Lover'?" Demyx decided. He counted down, and the room suddenly exploded in music.

Larxene eyed Zexion like prey as she sang her part. Demyx glanced back and forth between them nervously, hesitating on his part.

The song ended on Demyx's last chord, and Zexion clapped. "That was amazing."

"Thanks," Demyx sighed.

"What about you, Zexion? Do you sing?" Larxene asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"What? No..." Zexion looked away.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're just being humble." Larxene pressed.

"No..." Zexion muttered.

"Larxene," Demyx said.

"No, no, I want to hear the boy sing. It's only fair if he's replacing me entirely." Larxene said.

"No one's replacing you! No one will ever replace you!" Demyx shouted suddenly.

The room fell silent save for Larxene, who said, "Hmph. I always knew you still loved me. Hear that, Zexy? No one could ever replace me..." 

"Th-that's not what I said at all!" Demyx argued. "And don't call him 'Zexy'!"

"Guys..." Roxas mumbled.

"What?!" Larxene and Demyx both screamed.

"Zexion left like two seconds ago." Xigbar said.

Demyx stormed out, finding Zexion with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"Zexion, I'm really sorry about that - " Demyx said quickly.

"It's fine..." Zexion dismissed.

"No, it's not! Larxene's just a jealous bitch," Demyx insisted.

"She meant something to you once," Zexion pointed out.

"But she means nothing to me now." Demyx assured. He sighed. "Zexion...you didn't have to pretend to be my boyfriend..."

"What if I don't want to pretend?" Zexion mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I don't want to pretend." Zexion repeated.

Demyx just stared blankly. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes," Zexion replied. "Would you rather do this the middle school way?" 

"No, not at all! I...I'm glad I can call you my boyfriend for real now." Demyx laughed in relief. "And by the way, I wrote that song about you." 

"I could tell," Zexion chuckled, kissing Demyx's cheek. "Come on, let's get lunch somewhere."

 

For the next several weeks, the two met at Demyx's place and spent their weekends together. Their romantic interactions never went beyond heavy kissing, which caused Demyx's desire to grow. 

Before Demyx knew it, their time together had run out. Their very last Friday night together, the two engaged in another session of heavy kissing. Demyx's hands wandered further down, hesitating before reaching Zexion's ass.

It had always been Zexion pushing away, but this time it was Demyx. "Zexion, can I ask something?"

"What is it?" 

"Is there a reason you always stop me before we get too far?"

Zexion bit his lip, refusing to make eye contact. 

"Zexion? You can tell me anything." Demyx murmured.

"You aren't gonna believe this...but..." Zexion sighed. "I'm a virgin." 

"What?!" Demyx nearly choked.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Zexion laughed slightly. 

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend." Demyx said.

"And I said we had communication issues. We never got too far because we could never tell each other what we wanted." Zexion pointed out.

"Oh..." Demyx let his arms fall. "You haven't even had a handjob or blowjob before?" 

"No...I didn't wanna tell you because you probably thought I was some kind of sex god, but the only reason I am so in tune with myself is because of the whole webcam thing. I always had sexual desire, but I didn't know how to approach it with a real person. I spent a lot of time masturbating, as I'm sure you know. I learned my own body first so I could tell someone else what I want, but I never found another person after Lexaeus until..." Zexion faltered.

"Until me...?" Demyx offered. 

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed! Far from it, actually!" Demyx assured. "But don't worry, I'm not suddenly more interested because of your virginity; I'm not one of those fuckboys who aim to deflower everyone they can." 

"I know," Zexion sighed. "I...I want my first time to be with you. I trust you; I trusted you since day one, clearly."

Demyx smiled. "I'd be more than happy to have your first time."

He cradled Zexion in his arms, hoisting him up bridal-style. He carried him to his room, tossing him on the bed.

Zexion curled up slightly, drawing his legs in closer. "Be gentle; I may do some hardcore shit on camera, but I've never been touched like this before."  

"I'll be gentle," Demyx promised. He crawled on top of Zexion, running his hand down Zexion's chest. He leaned in, taking Zexion's lips in his.

Zexion's arms wrapped around Demyx's shoulders. Demyx savored Zexion's taste, tugging on the man's clothes. He broke away to ask, "May I take these off?", his voice husky. 

Zexion nodded, sitting up. Demyx pulled Zexion's shirt off, marveling at the first sight of Zexion's body. It appeared even softer and warmer in person. Demyx slid his hands up Zexion's sides, stopping just under Zexion's armpits and moving his hands inward, rubbing Zexion's pink nipples slowly.

"Oh Demyx..." Zexion sighed, his nipples hardening. 

Demyx pressed his lips against Zexion's neck, kissing and sucking slowly. "Tell me what you want, baby..." 

"S-suck them...tease me..." Zexion instructed.

Demyx stamped his lips down Zexion's chest, slowly reclining him and firmly planting his lips over Zexion's left nipple. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, teasing the other with his fingers.

"Yes, ohhh yessss..." Zexion hissed, his fingers spreading into Demyx's hair.

Under his stomach, Demyx could feel Zexion's body responding in another area. He dragged his hand down, palming the front of Zexion's pants. "Ohh, what's this...?" 

"Will you...s-suck that, too?" Zexion mumbled. 

"Of course," Demyx agreed, planting kisses lower and lower. His fingers drifted over Zexion's bulge, unzipping his jeans and sliding them down his legs. Demyx tossed the jeans on the floor, leaving Zexion in a black lace thong.

"Did you prepare for tonight?" Demyx chuckled.

Zexion's face was cherry-red. "Maybe...you're like an entirely different person in bed..."

Demyx blushed. "What? No I'm not..." 

"Well, now that I pointed it out, you aren't." He tousled Demyx's hair. 

"Hey, be careful! That shit doesn't style itself for three hours!" Demyx protested.

"See? Same old Demyx." Zexion smiled.

Demyx sheepishly smiled back, then carefully peeled back the panties. Zexion's half-woken length rose, and Demyx swallowed. "Damn...you're even more beautiful in person..."

"Shh..." Zexion replied in embarrassment.

Demyx's nimble fingers coaxed Zexion's length to full erection. He spread the man's legs a little wider, kissed the junction between his thigh and his crotch, and ducked his head down, swallowing down Zexion's cock.

"Aahh!" Zexion covered his mouth with his hand.

Demyx came up to say, "Don't cover your mouth; let me hear that voice." 

He gulped down Zexion's cock again, and Zexion threw his head back. "Oh God..."

Demyx licked up the underside, then swirled his tongue around the tip. He dipped down again, letting the tip his the very back of his throat. Zexion thrust his hips down Demyx's throat, and Demyx accommodated the man's cock eagerly.

"Demyx...I'm gonna cum..." Zexion groaned.

Demyx closed his lips around Zexion's cock, drawing them off with a loud and messy pop.

"Oh no, not yet." Demyx purred. He tugged his shirt off, tossing it to the corner. He kicked off his pants and slipped off his boxers (which were much less fancy than Zexion's panties). 

"Wow...yours is so much prettier in person, too..." Zexion marveled.

"Thank you," Demyx nodded, face flushed. He reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a tube of lubricant. He squeezed out a puddle the size of a quarter and spread it through his fingers. "You ready?"

Zexion nodded, spreading his legs farther. Demyx slipped one finger inside, fishing around in Zexion's insides. Zexion arched his back and mewled, clamping his eyes shut.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Demyx asked, voice low. He leaned in, kissing Zexion's neck. 

"Yes...put another in..." Zexion begged.

Demyx slipped another inside, spreading his fingers to stretch Zexion's hole.

"Ah, yes...more..." Zexion dug his nails across Demyx's back while Demyx added a third. Zexion arced his back again, his legs quivering.

"Baby, you're so good..." Demyx whispered, sliding his other hand down and wrapping it around Zexion's cock. He pumped his length slowly, twisting his hand near the tip and sliding back down. Precum flowed from the tip, coating Demyx's hand. 

Zexion gripped Demyx's shoulder, hissing and panting. He rolled his hips in time to Demyx's fingers.

"Damn, you have an incredible sense of rhythm...you're like in time with both my fingers and hand..." Demyx marveled.

Zexion chuckled, suddenly letting Demyx's fingers scrape against his prostate. His entire body jerked roughly, and Zexion moaned loudly. "Oh  _God_ , there!" 

Demyx thrust his fingers inside, massaging Zexion's prostate. "Oh God I'm gonna cum..."

As if Demyx had touched a hot stove, he recoiled his hands quickly. 

Zexion whined, "Let me cum..." 

"Not yet," Demyx smirked, kissing Zexion's cheek. "Can I put it in?"

"Yes, please," Zexion sighed.

Demyx reached into the drawer again, pulling out a string of condoms. He tried ripping one open, but his slick fingers slipped right off. He glanced at Zexion, embarrassed. "Uh...can you open this?" 

Zexion took it gladly, tearing it open. "There's no reason to use that; I'm clean." 

"Yeah, but  _I_ might not be." Demyx pointed out. "I honestly don't remember the last time I got tested." 

"Nervous that Larxene might've given you something nasty?" Zexion smirked.

"Yeah, and I'd hate for her to give you any more shit," Demyx added.

Zexion let out a genuine laugh.

"I love your laugh so, so much," Demyx sighed. 

"Oh, I hate it..." Zexion stopped. 

"No, keep laughing, please. I remember the first time I heard your voice, and I fell in love right there..." Demyx said honestly.

"Wasn't the first time you heard my voice when I was putting on a show?" Zexion asked skeptically.

"Maybe, but I love the way you sound when you moan, too." Demyx replied.

Zexion pursed his lips, his cheeks red. "Just put your dick in me, okay?"

Demyx laughed, kissing Zexion's flushed cheek. He squirted a drop of lube inside the condom and rolled it down his cock. He spread himself over Zexion's body, and Zexion spread his legs wider. 

"God, you're so beautiful..." Demyx sighed. "I am so in love with you." 

"I'm in love with you, too." Zexion stroked Demyx's face. 

Demyx lowered himself to Zexion's hole, pushing the tip inside. 

"It hurts..." Zexion groaned. 

"I know, baby. Do you want me to stop?" Demyx asked, stopping.

"No, don't stop, I'll get used to it." Zexion assured.

"Okay..." Demyx slowly pushed himself inside until his hips touched Zexion's ass. He let out his held breath. "Damn, you're so tight..."

"You're filling me so much..." Zexion moaned, and Demyx shivered. 

"I think I like it when you dirty talk, if you're not too embarrassed to." Demyx said. 

Zexion gazed at him with his hazy indigo eyes. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me with that big, thick cock..." 

Demyx bit his lip, thrusting his hips. He bent down, kissing Zexion deeply. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx, sighing into his kiss. 

Demyx rocked his hips to an imaginary rhythm while Zexion rolled his hips in time. Zexion scraped his nails down Demyx's back, leaving red streaks as marks of his desire. 

"Fuck me harder," Zexion begged, and Demyx picked up the pace. "Ohh  _fuck yessss_..." 

" _Fuck_ , Zexion..." Demyx moaned, kissing Zexion's collarbone. 

"Flip me over and hit it from the back," Zexion demanded.

Demyx nearly had an aneurysm. "Oh  _fuck_ yes," he agreed, awkwardly flipping Zexion over. Zexion got on his knees, clenching the sheets in his fists. Demyx slammed himself into Zexion, reaching around and rubbing his nipples. Zexion's arms gave out, letting his ass stick up. From this angle, Demyx nailed Zexion's prostate in every thrust. 

"Demyx, I'm gonna cum...please, let me cum..." Zexion gasped.

Almost as if to agree to let him cum, Demyx wrapped his hand around Zexion's cock and pumped it in time. 

"S-spank me..." Zexion begged.

"Wh-what? I thought you didn't wanna do any - ngh! - hardcore shit!" Demyx mentioned.

"I'm getting more comfortable now, obviously," Zexion pointed out.

"Oh, okay then..." Demyx agreed, smacking Zexion's ass. Zexion moaned, arching his back. Demyx spanked him again, a red mark forming where the previous slap had been. He spanked him again, watching Zexion's ass jiggle and flush red. 

"Demyx, I'm cumming..." Zexion gripped the sheets, body going rigid. 

"Me too," Demyx grunted, thrusting harder and faster. 

Zexion arced back, his release forcing his body stiff. His knuckles turned white as the sheets as his cum spurted out onto the bed. _"D-Demyx, ahh, aahhh!"_  

 _"Zexion...fuck! Nghh!"_ Demyx slammed his hips into Zexion's ass one last time, body quaking as he came. Gasping, he slid out of Zexion and collapsed, rolling off to the side. Zexion lowered his ass, laying flat on the bed. 

Demyx peeled off the condom, tying it and tossing it in the trash bin. "God _damn_..."

"That was..." Zexion agreed. "...amazing..."

"So I take it you enjoyed your first time?" Demyx smirked.

Zexion lowered his voice.  _"Oh fuck yes..._ _"_

Demyx blushed, turning on his side. He brushed Zexion's hair aside and kissed Zexion on the lips. Gazing into his eyes, he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Zexion replied. 

"I don't want you to leave on Sunday," Demyx said. 

"Do you mean that because we just had sex, or do you mean that?" Zexion teased.

"I mean it!" Demyx insisted. "I'm still amazed that we were connected all this time, but it feels like we'll lose the connection once you go away." 

"Demyx, I'm a person, not a wi-fi router." Zexion stated. "The connection won't weaken or go away unless we stop talking somehow. Did...did you want to cut me off after we met...?" 

"No, of course not! That's what I'm afraid of, that now that we've actually had sex, that we'll just...drift apart..." Demyx mumbled.

Zexion stroked Demyx's hair. "That won't happen; I'll make sure to bother you every day until we meet again in person."

Demyx smiled. "Do you think you could get work to permanently transfer you to the LA sector?" 

"I don't know...do you really want me closer that badly?" Zexion asked.

"Yes! I want to be able to see you every day in person, to feel your warmth when I crave you, to spend all my time with you..." Demyx answered.

"Me too," Zexion agreed. "Well, I'll see what I can do when I get back. In the meantime, let's savor this moment." 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Demyx laughed, wrapping his arms around his lover. Zexion curled up into Demyx's warmth, kissing Demyx's neck. 

"I love you so, so much," Zexion murmured. 

"I love you too, Zexion." Demyx smiled. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a part three maybe???? I really like this AU now that I've written a second part


End file.
